Rules For My Owned
'Intro' This is the page of My rules for My owned. Lovelies when you read this page. I will keep track of when each of you break a rule. Once I get Deleted off your friends list you are automaticly disowned and released. I do not like Tattle Tails. I expecally when they don't send all the chat log and they are just trying to get the other party in trouble. I can understand if its like one of the more important rules but not one I just added. This is how I want that type of thing handled if you feel you need to get involved. Also If you need to be excused from rules talk to me about it before you agree to be mine #Go to the person and mention casually that they are breaking a rule and what one. #The person should be able to answer why and if I have spoken with them about it. #Send me the full chat log and I will push it farther if need be. (Both Parties Are To Do This) #Leave right after getting the chat log. #I Deal with It If Needed. 'My Rules' #Real Life Comes First! #No Back Sassing Me Or My Master. #Respect My Master When I Have One. #Respect My Other Mods In My Rooms. #Don't Be Rude To My Friends Or Family. #Room Location Is To Be Showing At All Times. #You Must Ask To Go Into Rooms That Are Not Mine, Yours Or That I Am In. When You Are Invited To A Room You May Accept Then You Must Ask Me If It Is Ok That You Stay There. #No Dating (Excused From This Are The House Owned). #If You Are A Switch, You Are To Approve With Me Anyone You Want To Own Or Start On Trial. #If You Plan A Break From IMVU Let Me Know & Get It Approved With Me First. Most Likely I will Say yes. #If You Are Not Able To Make It On Daily Or Every Other Day Let Me Know In A Message. #You Are Not Allowed To Have Slave Markets, Kingdoms Or Anything Without My Permission. #You Are ALL Equals. No One Of You Is Above The Other. If I Feel Its Nessassary Then I Am Going To Do A Pecking Order. #Tattling Is Frowned Upon. #Do NOT Treat Each Other Poorly. #Behave Yourselves When I Am Not Around. You Are Representing Me When You Talk To Others. Prove Me Proud. #No Sex With The Other Owned Of Mine. #No Sex With Anyone Else Unless I Say Its Oks (Excused Are The House Owned). #If You Are A House Pet Or Slave You Are Owned By The Family And Are To Listen To Them. #If You Are A House Pet Or Slave You Are To Call The Family; Miss (Insert Female Family Member Name), Sir (Insert Male Family Member Name) and I Am To Be Called Mistress Lust. (More Will Come Later If I See Fit So Look At This Page Often. Keep Updated.)